


okay. now say it again.

by leovaldez



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leovaldez/pseuds/leovaldez
Summary: “I told you I liked you,” Jason explained again. “And you told me I was annoying.”“Well, you are,” Leo snorted.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Leo Valdez
Comments: 11
Kudos: 112





	okay. now say it again.

**Author's Note:**

> ngl, i don't even know where this was going and it's pretty obvious, but fuck yeah, 300 fics.
> 
> this was just leo complaining about jason being annoying, and he proceeds to be annoying and a dick which is what canon leo would do so :)

“Leo, I think I like you,” Jason said.

Leo didn’t bat an eye. “Yeah, no duh.” He answered around a handful of popcorn, eyes still on the screen in front of them. “We wouldn’t be here if you didn’t.”

“No, I mean-”

“Dude, shut _up_ ,” Leo gestured to the TV. “This is the good part.”

That shut Jason up, and they both continued watching their horror-fest. It was an exorcism this time, something about demons possessing a pair of creepy twins. When one of the boy twin’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, Leo’s own head spun to Jason. “Wait, you _what?_ ”

Jason was on his phone. He looked up, “What?”

“Go back to what you said.”

“I wasn’t speaking.”

“No shit. Back when you _were_ talking.”

“Oh,” Jason’s eyes went back to his phone, the bright screen illuminating his face. “I said that I liked-”

“Yes, yes, _that_.” Leo threw a few popcorn kernels at his best friend. “Are you _on_ something?”

Jason picked up the pieces of snack food from the folds of his sweatshirt and ate them. “Not really.”

“So what are you _talking_ about?”

Jason sighed and turned off his phone. He reached for the popcorn bowl, but Leo snatched it away and put it on his other side. “Really?”

“Tell me what you meant by that, and you can have all the popcorn you want.”

“Leo, I’m twice your size.”

Leo raised an eyebrow, daring him. The glow from the TV bounced off Jason’s face, and Leo saw the little scar on Jason’s lip twitch upward. Ha, Leo thought. Jason reached over, and Leo pushed the bowl further away. “Tell me what you meant. That was so freaking weird- who just says _I like you_?”

“I do?” That sounded like a question.

“Are you _unsure?”_

Jason looked him up and down, slowly, and Leo glanced back and forth between the ongoing movie and his friend. The mother to the possessed children began to scream. “I’m not unsure. I know what I said.”

“And what’d you say?”

“I said, I like you, Leo.”

“Yes, but _why?_ ”

“...Why do I like you?”

“No- I mean, well, _yeah-_ but like, why’d you _say_ it?”

“Oh,” Jason sat back. His glasses were on top of his head. “Because... I like you?”

“Oh my _God,_ ” Leo sat up and crawled in front of Jason. He sat with his legs folded under him and ignored the sudden yelling of Bible verses on the screen. “Okay. Now say it again.”

“Say what?”

“Dude, I’m going to _hurt_ you.”

“I’m kidding,” Jason laughed. He smiled at Leo. “I think I like you.”

“You think.”

“I do think.”

Leo rolled his eyes. “You’re so annoying. And _why_ did you-” A demonic shriek ripped through the air, and momentarily distracted, Leo looked back at the TV. The remote was too far for him to mute it, and he dumbly watched one of the possessed children rip into a pastor. He turned back to Jason, who was staring at him, cheeks red. Leo blinked. “What was I saying?”

“You were talking about how annoying I am.”

“Huh? Still lost, bud.”

A crash came from the TV behind Leo, but before he could look again, Jason grabbed his shoulders. With one hand on each of his shoulders, Leo stared back at Jason. “Dude.”

“I told you I liked you,” Jason explained again. “And you told me I was annoying.”

“Well, you _are_ ,” Leo snorted. “But, I thought it was obvious that I liked you.”

Jason’s face scrunched up. “How would it be _obvious_? Do you think I would’ve said that if it _was?_ ”

“I don’t know,” Leo shrugged, though it was hard to with Jason’s steel grip. “I don’t control how oblivious you are.”

“ _I’m_ the oblivious one.”

“Very.” Leo slapped hard at the insides of Jason’s elbows, and the motion surprised him enough for his grip to lessen, and Leo pulled away. “I’ve liked you since forever. Why do you think I hang out with your annoying ass? It’s because you’re pretty.”

“Why do you keep calling me annoying?”

“Because you _are?_ ”

“How am I annoying?” Jason scowled.

Leo shrugged. “You just are. Only an annoying person would ask that.”

Jason opened his mouth but then closed it. Leo decided this was stupid, so he went back to his corner on the floor in front of the couch, and rewrapped himself in the blanket to continue watching the movie.

Near the end of the movie, Jason crept close. By the time the film blacked out into the credits, Jason was sitting right next to him.

“ _What_?” Leo asked him, exasperated.

“So, you like me?” Jason’s elbow rested on the cushion next to him, fist propped against his temple.

Leo muted the credits. “Yeah.”

“How come you didn’t say anything.”

“I don’t know. You didn’t say anything, either.”

Jason’s eyes flickered away, “Uh.”

Leo poked Jason’s chest. “Okay, so we’re _both_ stupid for doing that. But now we know we like each other. So we’re good.”

“Uh,” Jason sheepishly grinned at him, and Leo bit his lip. “Can I kiss you?”

“What?” Leo snorted. Jason was so stupid. He began laughing, “ _No_.”

“Oh,” Jason said, like a kicked puppy. He shifted away and picked up the remote to press away from the movie screen. Leo continued cackling, watching Jason’s profile. Jason put on the next horror movie on their list- this time about a cult- and Leo paused it at exactly 00:23 seconds of 1:27:54.

“ _Hey_ ,” he started. He realized that his little joke indeed meant no kissing, and it was kind of stupid for him to say no in the first place.

“What?”

“You wanna make out?”

Jason gave him a bewildered look. “ _What?_ ”

Leo shrugged. “Horror movies begin to blur together anyway. Let’s take this newfound revelation and run with it.” He leaned in and looped his arms around Jason’s neck, scratching his nails at Jason’s nape, listening to his friend’s breath hitch. Jason studied Leo’s face, and when he didn’t say anything, Leo whined, “You’re annoying for not wanting to."

"Am I?"

"Yeah."

Jason mumbled to himself. Then he looked Leo dead in the eye and asked, "Do you _want_ to make out?"

"Yeah. I don't say things just 'cause I like the sound of my voice- and even if I _did_ ," Leo ignored Jason's pointed look. "I still like you and you make me nervous and blabber."

"I do?"

"Oh my _God_. Never mind," Leo lifted his arms off. "We'll try again tomorrow." He pressed play on the remote before Jason could say anything. Out of the corner of his eye, Leo watched Jason fiddle with the strings of his sweatshirt, and hesitantly reach for the popcorn. Leo thought, _he's so annoying,_ and waited. 

When Jason's hand went back to the ground, Leo dropped his hand as well. He pretended to be invested in the movie, while Jason questioningly shot him a glance. Their fingers interlaced behind the popcorn bowl. Jason's hand was cool against his, and Leo had to keep from getting too giddy.

"Are we-"

"Shh," Leo shushed him. "I'm watching a movie."

Jason looked annoyed, but he pulled out his phone instead of expressing that annoyance to Leo. He squeezed Leo's hand, and Leo tried not to poke fun of Jason's dumb smile. He didn't need to say it, but _God._ Jason was _so_ annoying. As he watched the main characters talk about some objects that were very obviously cursed, Leo tried to not let his smile grow so big.

"Leo, are you-"

"Shut _up_. You're so annoying."

**Author's Note:**

> [before you go, please consider donating to any of these bail funds for protestors.](https://bailfunds.github.io/) now is not the time to be silent, and if you could donate to help these people, that would help with the fight. the black community has lent itself to fandom, and it would do good to amplify those voices screaming about injustice. being black is _not_ a choice. ignoring black people, especially now, however, _is_. 
> 
> thanks, have a good one :)  
> my tumblr is @[bunkernine](https://bunkernine.tumblr.com/)  
> as always, feel free to leave thoughts/crits/questions/flames/requests below or at my tumblr above haha


End file.
